parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
CartoonTales
Jimmyandfriends's movie-spoofs of "VeggieTales" Cast *Jimmy Neutron as Bob the Tomato *Wreck-It Ralph as Bob the Tomato extra *Sheen Estevez (Jimmy Neutron) as Larry the Cucumber *E.B. (Hop) as Larry the Cucumber extra 1 *Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Larry the Cucumber extra 2 *Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with Chance of Meatballs) as Larry the Cucumber extra 3 *Kristoff (Frozen) as Larry the Cucumber extra 4 *Gobo Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) as Larry the Cucumber extra 5 *Timmy Turner (Fairly OddParents) as Junior Asparagus *E.B. (Hop) (again) as Junior Asparagus *Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron) as Laura Carrot *Woody (Toy Story) as Archibald Asparagus *SpongeBob SquarePants as Jimmy Gourd *Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) as Jimmy Gourd extra 1 *Gobo Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) (again) as Jimmy Gourd extra 2 *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Jerry Gourd *James P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) as Jerry Gourd extra *Kermit the Frog (Muppets) as Pa Grape *Simon Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Pa Grape extra 1 *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) as Pa Grape extra 2 *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) as Mr. Lunt *Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) as Mr. Lunt extra 1 *Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Mr. Lunt extra 2 *King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) as Mr. Lunt extra 3 *Gru (Despicable Me) as Mr. Nezzer *Wreck-It Ralph (again) as Mr. Nezzer extra *Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Scooter *Luigi and Guido (Cars) as Jean Claude and Philippe Pea *Anna (Frozen) as Madame Blueberry *Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) as Petunia Rhubarb *Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) as Dad Asparagus *Mrs. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) as Mom Asparagus Episodes #Where's God When I'm S-Scared? #God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! #Are You My Neighbor? #Jimmy, Timmy and Sheen #Timmy and the Giant Gorg #The Blooregard That Saved Christmas #Very Silly Songs! #Sheen! and the Monster from Outer Space! #Sheen and the Big Wall! #Madame Anna #The End of Silliness? #Sheen and the Rumor Fairies #King Sheen and the Ducky #Elsa, The Girl Who Became Queen #Timmy the Kindly Viking #The Star of Christmas #The Ballad of Sheen #An Easter Carol #A Mouse's Tale #Penguin of the Opera #Sheen and the Great Pie War #Minnesota Lockwood and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush #Lord of the Beans #Sheerluck Flint and the Golden Ruler #Sheen and the Bad Sea Witch #Gobo: Tuba Warrior #E.B. and the Big Exit #The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's #Jimmy Neutron and Sheen Big River Rescue #Kermit and the Amazing Promise #Minnesota Lockwood and the Search for Noah's Umbrella #Ted Wiggins: A Story of Joyful Giving #Timmystachio #Sweetpea Anna #It's a Meaningful Life #'Twas the Night Before Easter #Princess and the Popstar #The Little Drummer Boy #E.B. Good and His Not-So Merry Men #The Penniless Princess #The League of Incredible Cartoons #The Little House That Stood #MacChowder & the Stinky Cheese Battle #Merry Flint and the True Light of Christmas #Cartoons in Space: The Fennel Frontier #Monster Night Fever #Beauty and the Genie #Kermit's Ark Spinoffs *3-2-1 Characters! *Sheen: The Cartoon Adventures *CartoonTales in the House *CartoonTales in The City Feature films *Woody: A CartoonTales Movie *The Chipmunks Who Don't Do Anything: A CartoonTales Movie Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:VeggieTales Category:CartoonTales Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:VeggieTales Movie Spoofs